


It was a dark and stormy night

by Rory



Series: Two Worlds [3]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Otto and Walter had been hanging out for sexual activities for a while now, but not always things go as expected.EDIT: Now with fanart!





	It was a dark and stormy night

There’s something magical in spending a cold winter night in a small hotel in a small village in the middle of the absolute nowhere.  
Walter marveled about how Otto could know that place.  
Don’t get him wrong, that hotel was utterly _adorable_, but Walter suspected they were the only residents aside from the owner, who later confirmed his suspects that they were the only clients booked that weekend. That wasn’t really a touristic place, no explanation on how they could keep running an activity with nearly no clients.

But there was not time to think about the local economy, now Walter was taking shower according to Otto’s orders and his own common sense, who rightfully demanded to clean up since the path they took to reach the hotel was more mud than snow. The sight was really beautiful from there, all covered in snow as white as snow can be. Except for the path between the trees, clearly the only used way around there where melted snow mixed with the ground. Plus they traveled the last ten minutes under a snow storm, so they arrived soaking wet.  
  
Walter tried to be quick, as Otto was already done and waiting for him. A few minutes to shower away the leftover mud that somehow got under his trousers and on his legs, who knows how.  
  
He dried himself quickly as well, leaving his hair damp, not bothered by them as the heating was on high and the whole room was really warm despite the outside cold.  
  
No more than fifteen minutes had passed since he entered the bathroom, but he wasn’t welcomed with open arms, more like with closed eyes.  
  
Otto was asleep on the couch, still wrapped in his bathrobe, arms crossed and head reclined on his chest.

  
Walter had known the man didn’t sleep much usually, but he hadn’t figured out he was so tired. He wondered why he called him, instead of getting a whole night of sleep. But knowing him he’d have probably spent another night working, sleeping only a couple of hours.  
Otto Apocalypse had many, many flaws, but no one could say he didn’t put himself in everything he wanted to do. That man sure was a workaholic.

The couch was pretty big for a hotel of that size, but soon Walter figured out it was a opened sofa bed, spacious enough for two grown men to sleep in it. Still, the main bed had a more convincing look, and more important, covers and bed sheets.  
Otto though didn’t really seem inclined to get up anytime soon.

  
He could still wake him up, but…

He looked so peaceful.

  
  
Walter couldn’t find it in himself to wake up Otto immediately, so he just sat down next to him, turning on the tv on low volume, zapping through the channels without really watching anything.  
He wasn’t feeling sleepy at all. It was the only motive,

After a while he found a channel with Back to the Future still at the beginning.  
Once halfway, though, a weight started to press down on his shoulder. Otto, still asleep, had fallen against him, pressing him sideways.  
  
Walter sighed, and tried to maneuver him on his side so they could both lay down, when Otto half opened his eyes, looked at him for a moment, and then went back down next to Walter, back asleep in mere seconds.  
  
Walter wasn’t even sure Otto really acknowledged him, half asleep as he was. But now he was laying comfy, in a warm room in a cold night, made even warmer by the sleeping man next to him, a good movie on tv, nothing to worry for the next day…

Walter jerked awake when Two Worlds from Disney’s Tarzan echoed gently in the room. He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep as well, but now it was impossible for him to go to bed.  
Otto was asleep on his shoulder, one hand hugging his chest, one leg thrown over Walter’s.  
  
Walter covered his face with his free hand. Otto couldn’t look so cute when asleep, it was probably illegal in several countries. Jokes aside, the man seemed really peaceful, hugging him like a pillow or a plush doll. And Walter had to admit to himself that he was comfortable as well.  
  
_Oh, fuck it._  
  
So Walter brought his hands around Otto, who shifted for a moment in his sleep then settled down, half laying on top of Walter half on the couch. The position and the fact that they were basically half naked, both only wearing bathrobes, could’ve been sensual and arousing if the context had been another one. Walter wasn’t bothered by their clothes situation, or lack of thereof, as Otto was a goddamn heater.  
A small blond cute heater dangerous as fire can be. And Walter not only had put his hands in the fire, he had thrown all of himself in it.

  
But then Otto moaned something in his sleep, hugging Walter tighter.  
  
  
Heart swollen by all that cuteness, Walter placed a soft kiss on Otto’s forehead, and slowly drifted asleep on the notes of Son of Man.

[Full image](https://i.imgur.com/e0mbhBi.png)

[Tumblr link](https://roryartdot.tumblr.com/post/187384107963/darknight)


End file.
